dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 0
The Yesterday Man :"No one dies today!" ::--'Superman' Summary Volume: 1 Issue: 0 Month: December Year: 1994 Credits Head Writer: David Michelinie Cover Artists: Jackson Guice Pencilers: Jackson Guice Inkers: Denis Rodier Colourists: Glenn Whitmore Editors: Chris Duffy, Frank Pittarese and Mike Carlin Synopsis Cast of Characters: * Superman * Conduit * Frank Berkowitz * Lois Lane * Martha Kent * Ron Troupe * Bristol * Ruby * Siskel Locations *Metropolis :*New Troy ::*344 Clinton Street ::*Centennial Park ::*Daily Planet ::*Lois Lane's apartment ::*Metro Palace Theater ::*Metropolis Bay :*Suicide Slum *Simbalia (in flashback) *Smallville :*Kent Farm *Virginia :*Conduit's safe-house Items *Kryptonite *Superman memorial statue First Appearances: Siskel (an agent of the Pipeline) Final Appearances: No final appearances Synopsis: After his most recent bout with Conduit, Superman returns to Lois' apartment, to make sure she is okay. He then takes off to track down Conduit. Conduit meanwhile, surveys activity within the Pipeline. He reflects upon the time some years ago when he was an operative for the CIA. Ultimately, he became too much of a loose cannon, and the CIA tried to take him down. Conduit killed his attackers and went rogue, forming his own rival intelligence network – the Pipeline. Now he intends to disrupt a public Daily Planet dedication ceremony. Conduit flies in and tries to kill Clark Kent on the street. Clark pretends to fall through the rubble and uses the moment to change into Superman. Conduit uses Kryptonite coated tendrils to keep Superman at bay, but the hero eventually defeats his rival and Conduit is arrested. Conduit now bears a grudge against both Clark Kent and Superman. Notes * In October of 1994, all of the existing mainstream DC Comics titles released a special "0" issue to coincide with the Zero Hour crossover event. The purpose of the "0" issue was to reveal a previously unknown aspect of the title character's background. DC Titles under the Vertigo imprint were largely unaffected by Zero Hour and thus, no "0" issue specials were published for them. The "0" issues published for the Superman family of titles revolved around a single story-arc involving a villain known as Conduit. * This issue is triangle number 40/1994 * This issue was published between Action Comics #703 and #704. Trivia * There is a character featured in this issue who makes a reference to Professor Parker’s photography class. This is likely a tongue-in-cheek reference to the Marvel Comics character, Peter Parker, a photographer for the Daily Bugle. Peter Parker is more widely renowned however as the high-flying hero, the amazing Spider-Man. * The last movie that was featured at the Metro Palace Theater was The Man Who Would Be King. *This comic book features advertisements for the following products: :—NBC – Television fall preview highlights :—Sega – Taz: Escape From Mars video game for Sega Genesis and Game Gear :—Sega – Tradewest, Troy Aikman NFL Football video game for Sega Genesis :—Stridex facial cleanser :—Sunsoft – The Death and Return of Superman video game :—Fox TV – M.A.N.T.I.S. television series :—Comic Cavalcade comic book back-issue catalogue :—Rain-Blo bubble gum (featuring Batman and Robin) :—American Entertainment comic book back-issue catalogue Recommended Readings Related Articles *Metropolis Special Crimes Unit *Pipeline External Links * Action Comics #0 entry at the Grand Comics Database * Action Comics #0 entry at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe References *For more information concerning Superman's early years, see also: :*Man of Steel :*World of Krypton :*World of Metropolis :*World of Smallville ---- Previous Action Comics #703 Action Comics Featuring Superman Next Action Comics #704 Action Comics 000 Action Comics 0 Action Comics 000 Action Comics 000